Gym
by SavageLilligant
Summary: Eren wants to go to the gym, but needs a spot partner, and there is only one Queen perfect for the job. Erekuri, erehisu enjoy
**So I really wanted to write something for this Ship, I really love this ship, so enjoy.**

The rebellion was now a distant memory, but the fear behind the walls is still creeping through the streets of the city. The people walking around the streets going through their day to day life. Every once in a while someone, somewhere in the city would stop what they were doing just to look up at the wall and think… when?

When will the wall collapse?

When are we all going to become food?

"What am I going to do today," was all that Eren was thinking as he was laying around in his newly bought apartment. Nothing too expensive he was offered a nice place to stay in the richer part of the city, but he decided to get his own home. Despite the respect that comes with the uniform, being a scout does not pay much. Must be mostly because they just expect them to die two seconds into leaving the wall.

"What will I do today?" Said Eren one more time as he started to gaze out the window. After a few minutes of thinking Eren started to feel his own arms, noticing that he might of gotten a little weaker. You can't really blame him he can turn to a giant, so there is really no need for him to work out as much. Realizing this Eren quickly ran toward his closet and took his workout bag. After that he quickly put on a pair of sweats, a quick drink for energy, and with that he was ready to hit the gym. Once outside Eren realize that he still needs a gym partner, not because he's weak, but so that he has someone he can trust to look after his safety.

"Armin," said Eren. Once that was decided he started to bolt right to his house. Armin lives close to Eren, but unlike him he took part of the deal and was giving a pretty interesting looking house. It wasn't the biggest, but it was the nicest in the neighborhood. A few minutes or so of knocking Eren finally admitted that there is a change he is not home, but where can he be it's Saturday? "THE CASTLE," said Eren looking toward the distance where the castle of the queen was. "Might as well make it a quick warm up," said Eren as he started to jog toward the gate.

(Main Gate)

Connie, and Mikasa were giving the horrible job of guarding the gate which serve as a checkpoint for passengers, traders, and nobles. Anyone that wanted to go to the capital needed to get pass this gate. Connie was sitting in front of a desk looking truly bored. People do pass by, and he is force to look at their papers, but there are other things he definitely sees himself doing right now, specially on a Saturday. What made things worst at least for him is that he is serving his shift with Mikasa. Not that she is a bad person, is just that they really have nothing to talk about.

"Man what a day, am I right?"

"..."

"I don't know about you, but there are about a million things I can be doing right now."

"..."

"And on a Saturday, I just hope that whoever has a day off is spending as far away from this place as possible," said Connie.

"Eren..." said Mikasa with the faintest smile creeping in to her face. A look that really freak-out Connie.

Eren was jogging pass most of the traders as he was taking the passenger route. "I wonder who's in charge of the checkout station."

"Hey Eren!" yelled Connie from the distance.

"Hey, Connie, Mikasa!" said Eren.

"Hey, man enjoying your day off?"

"No, not really I actually came by to get Armin so we can hit the gym."

"Dam is everyone free today."

"Don't worry we can hang out after your shift."

"I wouldn't mind a drink or two."

"I can work out with you Eren," said Mikasa.

"Oh no you don't, you need to work and with that said I should head inside later."

"HEY you forgot to get cleared!"

"Yeah okay, later!" yelled Eren already half way to the bridge connecting to the Castle. The castle is made of a strong material called marvel. The gate itself only leads to the upper section where the rich pass the time, it was the bridge that lead to the castle a beautiful building surrounded by a clear lake. Never in his wildest dream did Eren ever thought that he would be walking casually to the castle where the queen lived.

"Queen Historia," said Eren under his breath. The newly appointed queen of the people. Her story to power is one that the people must never know, as far as they are concerned she arrive to save them all. Eren still thinks about that day, and how despite never caring at all about Krista their lives and struggles have so much in common. Their families basically influence each other. It could be said that they are two sides of the same coin. Strange, despite owing her so much he does not remember the last time they talked to each other, what with him guarding the wall, and her queen duties.

"Maybe I'll pop by and say hello once I get Armin," said Eren as he stood face to face with the last door before he finally reached the inside of the castle.

(War Room)

A table set in the center of a room became the meeting place for all the generals, and in the middle the queen. Historia had to go to oversee the meeting, and learn at the same time. Erwin told Historia from the beginning that she is queen, but the power, the true power that can make difference belong to the people sitting on this table. Erwin, Revi, and Hange among a few other people that help during the rebellion. Of course she knew that when she was ready all this power would go to her, so for now nothing is stopping her from trying to learn how to lead the city. Somehow she knew that she would do the right thing for the people, because that is what Eren taught her. It's no secret that Eren had a lot to do with her new take on life.

Before, Ymir and all her other friends were just trying to protect her, all except Eren. Who admit to hate Krista. She wonders what he thinks of Historia. Today seemed like a very odd day, for once Historia wasn't fully invested in the meeting. She was zooming in and out constantly and Levi even notice her eyes closing for a few moments. Knowing his quick temper to small things Hange quickly gave him a wink, letting him know she had a solution.

"So now that matter is settled, time to address the elephant in the room," said Hange. At that point she had all eyes on her, except Historia who was sleeping. After she looked around Hange started to speak again, "Okay so I have spent a few hours thinking this over and I think I came up with a list of suitable bachelors worthy of taking our queen's hand in marriage!"

The whole room went silent, while Historia on the other hand finally woke up in shock of the news. "What?"

"This is something I wanted to bring up, I just didn't know how," said Erwin.

"Huh?"

"Now that this is out in the open, your highness do you have someone in mind that can take the position as king?"

"I…I," Historia had no idea how to answer this, marriage. The only person that threw that word around was Ymir, and to Krista that word had such a wonderful meaning, but to Historia does that word have any impact? Is she in love with anyone, can she love, does she even know what that means. The long list of names was quickly passed down until it reached her hands.

"That is a list of names, organize by order, and social status."

"Wow… so many," said Historia.

"Of course you've caught the eyes of a few young men, don't tell me you never notice all those winks," giggled Hange.

"I…"

"Of course we would never let you accept our suggestions, in the end you have the last say on who you want to spend the rest of your live with," Hange notice the strong red blush form on Historia's face. "And with that this meeting is over."

"Finally," said Levi gathering his papers. The room started to clear up as most of the older members were gone. Historia simply got up and started look out the window catching her breath.

"Hey there."

"Oh hey Hange," said the queen.

"How are you feeling, I know I caught you off guard with that list."

"Oh no… it's okay, I just wasn't expecting something like that so sudden."

"Well it is a valid question, you are queen. Royalty, you need to think about the future."

"But I just became queen, do I really need to make such a choice."

"The choice is yours either way I'm sure you'll find love, sooner or later."

"Were you ever in love?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, to be honest I never experienced love before, and now that this whole thing came up I can't stop thinking about it. How do I even recognize love in front of me?"

"Wow you are really taking this hard, let me think. Okay so love to me is when you find someone who, you never want to leave their side."

"That sounds a little obsessive."

"That came out wrong, okay love is when you find someone that you never want to leave their side because that person completes you. They fill a part of you that you never thought was missing, they encourage you, and they challenge you. In a way that person is your exact opposite, but at the same time they are a big part of who you are get it?"

"Um hange do you have someone like that."

"Me ha! No I am a woman who is only in love with scienc..."

"Hey shitty glasses are you done!" Said Levi.

"Levi what are you doing here?"

"What... I'm waiting for you we have to get food idiot."

"Oh yeah. Okay your highness just remember what I said," and with that Hange left.

Before he went after her Levi turned to Historia. "Forgive Hange she is a lot of trouble."

"I don't mind, but if you could help me with something?"

"If it's about love then don't bother, but if there is any advice I can give you is to go out and get some fresh air. I don't know take the day off."

"Thanks Captain," said Historia now feeling less stress out. With the room now completely empty, the queen slowly made her way to the door not looking back at all, and simply starting to walk to her next destination.

Eren was wondering about the halls of the castle holding his duffle bag. "Where the hell is he," said Eren.

"Jeager," said Levi.

"Captain!?" said Eren.

"What the hell are you doing here, isn't it your day off. Are you that eager to work, maybe I can find you a toilet or something?"

"Oh no, no I'm just here to find Armin."

"Why?"

"I'm heading to the gym, and I need someone to come with me. You know maybe you can…"

"No, I have better things to do, good luck with your quest," said Levi leaving him by himself.

"Got ya!" said Eren continuing on his way. A few rooms later his quest finally came to an end. "Armin!" yelled Eren.

"Hey Eren," said Armin holding a few papers.

"What's up?"

"Not much, just stuck with paper work. Crazy thing it feels like everyone has a day off," Armin placing his papers down.

"I know what you mean that's why I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh yeah, I'm heading to gym. So was I hoping to get you to come with me for some workouts?"

"I um, I would like too, but I really need to get this paper work done, how about Mikasa?"

"No, I kind of want to enjoy my time at the gym, besides she's with connie working the gates."

"Oh, really that's weird did Sasha ask for a day off?"

"No idea."

"How about Jean?"

"No one seen him either."

"Huh Sasha, and Jean are gone. You don't think."

A small silence followed as the two of them started to talk in unison. "NAHH."

"Well then, I guess I'm stuck by myself, shit..."

"Hey don't worry, I'll be free by tonight."

"Yeah, I promise Connie drinks so you can come too," and with that Eren took his duffle bag and started to walk further into the castle.

"Um Eren the door is that way."

"I know I'm just going to find a bathroom to change to the rest of my gym clothes."

Eren started to explore further into the castle. He had to admit it is cool to see the castle from such a casual matter. Usually he has to train, go to a meeting room. Now he is just going to relax. Eventually he found an old door, letting his curiosity get the best of him, Eren went in. Inside he found a simple bedroom... well simple for royalty standards. The floor has a nice pattern, the bed was nicely kept, and the drawers were full of expensive looking rocks. Eren's eyes quickly went to the mirror, something about it really attracted him, like he saw it before. Trying not to think too much about it eren decided to go ahead and change.

Historia was finally free for the rest of her day. Who would've known ruling was going to be a challenge. She knows she is doing this for the people, and for the future. Sometimes however she wonders how her family would react. Apparently she had a few brothers, shame she never met them, but he did met a relative, her sister. Of course back then she had no idea, but she was so kind to her. Historia recently discovered her sister's room. Every once in a while she would go to it for some time alone. Today was one of those days. Of course what she wasn't expecting Eren about to pull down his sweats pants.

"Awww," yelled Historia.

"What the, Historia!" Yelled Eren tripping on his own clothes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm changing."

"I know that I mean, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I sort of just wondered here, I guess this is your room, sorry. You know I was expecting something bigger since you're the queen."

"No this is my sister's room."

"Really that explains why it felt so familiar being here," said Eren looking at mirror.

"I forgot that you have all those memories from our past, ever since our encounter underground."

"Yeah it's so weird knowing things about people you never meet."

"I know that feeling."

"Oh sorry."

"No it's okay, anyway you said you were changing, going anywhere special?"

"No, I was just going to the gym, see if I could take full advantage of my day off."

"I see, but why come here?"

"Oh I was looking for someone to come with me, but everyone is busy so I guess I'm going solo, at least it's a good day outside."

"It is," suddenly Historia started to look out the window. The sun still up in the sky, the birds flying you almost could forget about the cannibals living out there.

Eren notice how Historia seemed to have zoomed out loosing herself in her own thoughts. She must be stress from the pressure of being queen. Maybe she also needs a break. "Hey Historia."

"Yes?"

"Wanna come with me the gym, I mean it really isn't fun going by yourself."

"I...I sure that sounds like a great plan, I'll meet you outside in the gate."

"Great."

Outside the gate Eren was talking with Connie, and Mikasa. Eren would start to look around to see if Historia was even going to show up. Suddenly a short figure wearing a hoodie approached them. "Eren?"

"So you found someone to go with nice," said Connie.

"I thought it would fun to go workout."

"Wait a minute that voice, Historia!?" said Connie.

"Shh," said Historia reviling her face for a moment. "Shall we."

"Sure later guys."

"The queen, and Eren, Sasha would love to see this, what do you think Mika...sa?"

Mikasa remain quiet as she had a sharp stare in her eyes.

"Okay so first thing we are going to jog to the gym." Said Eren

"No problem I am pretty fast you know." Responded Historia.

"Since when?"

"What I'll have you know that I was the 10th strongest student it the 104 squad," said Historia proudly.

"That's nothing to write home about, we all knew that ymir handed you that spot, but no one really cared"

"Oh why not?"

"Because apparently a lot of people really loved Krista," said Eren as he started to run. "Me, I didn't care, if you really want to prove yourself then beat me to the gym.

"Oh you're on," said Historia being short surprisingly she was able to keep up with Eren. Although that didn't stop her heart to beat three times faster than she's used to. Maybe she should jog more often.

"We made it," said Eren taking a deep breath the long jog was refreshing, but exhausting. Now he hopes that he has enough energy.

"So who won?"

"I did your highness."

"What no... I touch the door I've won."

"Okay, okay I'm not going to disagree with someone that can have my head chop off."

"Alright, alright enough, look I came to work. So how about until we leave you're just eren jeager, and I'm simply Historia."

"Sure let's head inside."

"Gym's close" said the man at the door.

"What," said Eren.

"Gym is Close"

"Shit, well my day is ruined," said Eren putting his head down in defeat.

Historia looked at him then at the man in the door. The young girl let out a big sigh. "Just one time," she said the Eren. "Sir mind if we just burrow the gym, I need some special training," said Historia reviling her face.

"Your majesty," said the man stunned. "Of course you can."

"Thank you and please don't tell anyone about this."

"Right, take all as long as you want to train, it would be my honor."

Once inside Eren started to look around at all the gym equipment. "Nice nothing like an empty gym to give you the chance to go all out, right?"

"Yeah this could be fun, now I'm heading to the girls locker room to get ready."

"Right me too, hey if you're going to bust into the locker room please knock first."

"I've never… just go get change you smartass."

The two of them went their separate ways into their respective locker rooms. A few minutes later Eren was the first one out. He wasn't wearing anything to impressive just a tank top, with some long shorts, and sneakers with the proper work out gloves. Historia came out next wearing a pair of short shorts meant for running, a medium shirt to cover the sports bra she was wearing, and to help her work out she tied her hair in a ponytail. "Alright ready to work out?" Ask Historia.

"Yeah," said Eren walking away toward the dumbbells. "Give it your best," and with that the two went their own way to workout. Historia had no real set goal for today so she spend a good few workouts grabbing light dumbbells and tried to work on her core.

Eren on the other hand had a clear goal to go all in 100%. So he wasted no time grabbing the heavier dumbbells, around 40-45, and started to lift them. The two for the most part kept to themselves with Eren's grunts being the only sound that could be heard. Slowly their workouts started to get them closer and closer to each other, but still they kept to themselves. That is until Eren moved to the machines.

Eren quickly grab the bar and placed it down in front of him. He then followed up by placing weight in each end to max out at least 200 pounds. Eren made sure to secure his grip as he place his hands on the bar. Finally he bend his knees and started to dead lift. After minding her own business for a while Historia finally turn to check on Eren. The young queen was more than impress. She was aware that Eren was strong, but there was something that force her to look at Eren. His muscle sticking out from the pressure. After realizing that she was staring a little too long Historia quickly went back to her work outs, of course every once in a while she would turn to look at Eren.

Eren on the other hand was so focus that everything around him banished. That is of course until he notice Historia looking at him for a quick second. Eren didn't really took it as anything more than just her making sure he was working. However, when he sat down for a rest, it was his turn to check out historia. At this point the queen was jumping on the jump rope. Her sweat dripping down her neck, as she was bouncing up and down. Eren definitely found himself staring more than he should of. He wasn't checking her out of course not. The same could be said about Historia. The two of them created a weird system. Eren would stare at historia every 5 seconds, within the other 5 seconds Historia would watch eren. They were drawn by how much the other work, and how well they look doing it. Of course they would never admit it.

Finally after 2 hours the two of them finished their workouts. As they both started to approach each other something felt a little awkward. They both knew that the other was starring, they both approach the other with a blush.

"So... done?" Ask Eren.

"Yeah, it felt like it went by fast."

"Yeah a good workout would do that to you."

"I still don't want to leave."

"Well then what other work out do you have in mind."

"I know how about a match, you versus me in the ring."

"You're serious."

"Yeah."

"No offense but you are not the best fighter."

"If I remember correctly I punched you square in the face, you defiantly felt that."

"I was tied up."

"You're just scared."

"Okay fine get in I'm going to fight the queen, hehe" Eren and Historia took off their shoes and started to wrap their feet, and placed their gloves on. Eren took the chance to remove his shirt to prove that he was ready. Historia on the other hand took off her shirt reviling the sports bra underneath.

The two started to circle each other waiting for the first strike. "So outside of our training days, how much experience do you have in hand to hand combat?" Ask Eren as he started with a quick jab.

"Not a lot a few pickpockets, and some drunken brawls," said Historia dodging the blow. "Besides it sort of felt like as soon as I started going on missions I became queen."

"Well becoming queen is more than a step up."

"You would think that, but in reality I'm just a face, the true power belongs to the council, and I hate that!" Said Historia throwing her own jab. "I'm am not a puppet I want to make a difference dam it"

"That's the spirit," said Eren as he decided to step up by quickly putting her on a head lock.

"I...I"

"Come on there is always a way to escape every hold you just have to breath."

Historia closed her eyes, then she started to elbow Eren ribs forcing him to let go. Leaving him a little winded Historia started to go ahead and throw strong kicks. "Every day is a meeting about one thing or other, I don't hate it I just can't wait until I can really make a difference"

"I hear you, but at least the people love you," said Eren throwing a hard punch.

"Love..." said Historia the word seemed to have stunned her and she was not fast enough to dodge the punch. Before she knew it Eren was able to hit her clean.

"Shit are you okay."

"Yeah this is a fight, remember?"

"I know, but it looked like you zoomed out for a minute"

"Yeah I was just thinking about... Eren what does love means to you?"

"What?"

"I'm just curious."

"Okay well let me think, Love is something that you hold on to with all your might. Love is... you know what love is, something that makes you happy, and something that is worth fighting for."

"Fighting for?"

"Yeah, why are you asking anyway, I figured you already knew about this considering you and Ymir. You know..."

"Ymir"

"Yeah you two were close."

"Ymir had strong feelings for me, and Krista love everyone, but me the real me. I was never loved, I don't even think I can love I..."

"There you go again," said Eren putting his hand on her head. "You know you are just a really stupid honest girl"

There he goes again igniting a feeling inside of her that she could not explain. Last time she acknowledge this the feeling was happiness. He made her feel happy. Could that mean, no the queen thought about it for a moment before deciding on what to do next. She needs to make sure that what she suspects she feels is true.

"Eren who taught you how to fight?"

"Oh well, Annie she really helped me out"

"I see, I thought it was Mikasa"

"Haha no she rather hold my hand and walk me out of battle then actually give me a change. You know that's what you have to love about her, hehe."

'Love, he said it so casual does he love Mikasa so much, but what about Annie.' Historia once again looked at Eren. "What about Annie are you sad about what happen to her."

"What, yeah of course I am she was my friend. I owe it to her and myself to find out what is going on," said Eren looking at the key around his neck.

"So you do love her!"

"What? What is wrong with you!?"

"Admit it, you have to choose her or Mikasa am I right."

"Mikasa is my sister what's gotten into you?"

"It's nothing it's just that today, something happen in the meeting."

"Oh I get it let's take a break." A few minutes later Historia was sitting in the center of the ring as Eren approach her with a drink. "Here."

"Thank you."

"Alright go"

"Hange brought up marriage today, the fact that I have to find a king someday. What shock me was the list of names already lined up to marry me."

"Really."

"Yeah, I was thinking all day about it, what if I marry a man I don't love, or I fall for another person, what if I can't even love what then?"

"Wow that is a thing."

"What should I do? It feels like my future is set for me, and I can't control it."

"That's not true, look I don't know about love but the future that's different. We never know what's coming next. Tomorrow you can find your soul mate, we could all rebel again, or the titans break the wall killing us all. What I want to say is that nothing is set in stone and as long as you can get out of bed you have the power to fully control your destiny."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Know what to say to me, you somehow know how to make all my problems seem normal."

"That's easy, you are the easiest girl I can understand. I mean Mikasa well she acts like a rock, Sasha is too wild for me to understand, and even annie's past is a mystery. You are the easiest girl to talk to because you have nothing to hide. I know what you're thinking Krista had such a secret, but you, Historia that is who I'm talking about."

"It helps that you know my family past huh."

"Maybe a little, but talking to you is honestly the most straight forward and fun conversations I have all week."

"Hehee"

"Historia?"

"Thank you Eren, come on I say we finish our fight," said Historia placing her gloves on her hand.

"Right." The fight was reset, but this time the two of them were ready. One after another they started to throw and land some serious attacks. A few kicks, leading to well time punches. Historia even knock eren down, but he quickly recovered. Eren was able to get her in a few submission holds however when you're shorter than Annie escaping in pretty easy.

"Aww," said Historia knocking Eren down one last time. "AND Match."

"Nope," said Eren grabbing the back of her head and placing her head on his legs putting her in a triangle choke hold. "Gotcha."

"Come on"

"Tap."

"No I can escape any hold."

Eren started to increase pressure. Feeling herself passing out Historia quickly tapped out. Eren let go claiming victory. The young man was too tired to get up, so he celebrate by laying on his back breathing hard. Historia feeling the air coming back also decided to collapse on the ground she landed next to Eren, but with her head landing on his chest. She started to rest her head on his chest feeling his heart. Eren didn't say anything at first, but he soon started to place his hand on her head petting her head moving her hair.

"You know ever since that day under the wall I thought that we were two parts of the same coin, I don't know if that means anything to you," said Eren.

"I think I love you."

"What?"

"Yeah," said Historia as she started to role her body now completely a top of Eren.

"You love me?"

"Yes, do you feel the same?"

"I don't know Krista was pretty attractive, and I heard she had a crush on me."

"Please you would of never stood a chance with her."

"Why."

"She won't love like..."

"Like you do, I guess you're right, besides you are much more impressive," said Eren leaning in for a kiss before she place her figure on his lips.

"That is not an answer." Eren simple started to kiss her wrapping his arms around her. "This is still not an answer." Historia really tried to get an answer, but she knew exactly what was going to happen next...

The sun started to set completely as Eren and Historia were laying in the middle of a ring with no clothes on and only each other to keep warm. "Well?" Ask Historia.

"You win I love you, but don't expect me to become king."

"Of course not, not for a while. Until then you can be my personal bodyguard."

"No, my job is out there, I need to help secure our future I have to..."

"I get it, just stay alive out there, queen's orders."

"You word is my command."

"We should really get going."

"You're right." The two got changed again and met outside the gym. "I really don't want this night to end, the castle seems a little crowed plus considering who is guarding."

"My place is closer, is no throne room, but nice enough for good company." Said Eren taking Historia's hand. "I guess I have to cancel with Connie."

"He'll be find he's with Jean."

"Actually no one's seen Jean all day."

"Now that you mention it Sasha also been missing too."

"You don't think..."

"Nahh," the two said in unison as they went hand in hand to enjoy the night, and prepare for the future.

Bonus Ending

(A few Hours Ago, Castle)

"So what are we going to eat?" Ask Hange.

"Whatever it is you are paying." Said Levi.

"What, but you waited for me"

"Yeah well," said Levi opening the kitchen door discovering an interesting sight.

Looking at them for some reason was Jean laying on his back on the ground naked with bread crumbs all over his chest. A top of him was Sasha just as expose with bread on her mouth holding mayo in one hand, and a fish on the other.

The scene was so strange that Levi slowly closed the door. Finally fully shut, Levi just turn to Hange who also had a confused look.

"Well you don't see that every day," said Hange.

"I am not cleaning that"

"I'm not even eating there anymore."

"Let's go to a restaurant my threat."

 **I'm personally not a fan of writing one-shots but I just really wanted to contribute to this ship. I'll try to work on a long story so stay tune thank you.**


End file.
